


Yessir

by k25sailormoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sir Kink, Skirt Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k25sailormoon/pseuds/k25sailormoon
Summary: Qrow wears a skirt for Ozpin. Really, nothing else much I can say. >3<





	Yessir

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the people who read my first fic on here, so here's another nasty fic!!

“This is stupid.” Qrow muttered to himself, pacing around in the bedroom he and Ozpin were sharing for the night, “He won’t be into me wearing a skirt.” He kept grumbling to himself before stopping in front of a floor length mirror that was against their door, “He may not like it, but damn do I have the legs for it.” He posed in front of the mirror for a few moments, enjoying the sight. Peering at the clock he noted that Oz should’ve been there half an hour ago. He decided to lay down and watch TV for a while, while he waited for Ozpin to come to their room.  
Two hours had passed before Ozpin opened their door, “I’m sorry for the hold up, Qrow. The council had decided to have a meeting an hour before I was supposed to meet… you..” His speech trailed off when he spotted Qrow, who had fallen asleep, sprawled on the bed, wearing a cute top and a skirt. Feeling the heat rush to his face, he moved over to crawl up the bed to kiss his scruffy cheek. Qrow shifted, murmuring sleepily. Ozpin chuckled, moving to whisper in his ear, “Qrow… Sweetheart, wake up…” He hummed, gently shaking Qrow’s shoulder. After a minute, Qrow started waking up fully.  
“Hey…” He murmured groggily, smiling at him.   
Ozpin smiled, “So, a skirt, huh?” He then chuckled, trailing his fingers up his thigh. Qrow shivered, nodding at him. Oz hummed, moving to kiss at his neck and continue trailing his fingers up and down his thigh, his fingers barely rising above his skirt.   
Qrow moaned softly, tilting his head to give Ozpin full access to his neck. After a few more gentle kisses, Ozpin started to bite and nip at his neck, knowing full well that Qrow liked it. He moaned, gently gripping at Oz’s shoulders. After a few minutes of his gentle teasing, Ozpin finally moved his hand under the skirt and gently gripped Qrow’s hardening cock. Qrow moaned softly, “Oz, please… Don’t tease me…” He whined, grinding up into his hand.  
Ozpin sat up slightly, pinning his hips down, “I will do as I damn well please.” He smirked as he watched Qrow shiver at the tone of his voice, “And you better be a good boy and do as I say, understood?”  
“Yessir.” Qrow bit his lip, hips trembling slightly under his touch.  
“Good boy.” He praised, “Now, I’m gonna keep doing what I was doing, and you are not allowed to grind against my hand, or move your hips at all. Also, if you even make a move to touch yourself, you will be punished, understood?”   
Qrow nodded, staring up at him with widened eyes. Ozpin frowned, “I said, ‘Understood?’”   
“Yes sir. I understand.” Qrow nodded again, words leaving his lips softly. Ozpin smiled gently, moving to kiss him gently before palming him through his underwear again. Qrow moaned softly, tightly gripping the sheets as to refrain himself from moving. As Ozpin kept teasing him through the underwear, he noticed how much Qrow was trembling from the teasing.   
“Is it really that hard to refrain from grinding into my hand, love?” He pulled back, only now barely touching his cock.  
“I’m trying not to move…” He whined.  
“And you are doing an excellent job, my little birdy.” He kissed his cheek, “Do you want more?”  
“Please, sir?” Qrow whined, still not moving his hips to Ozpin’s hand.  
Ozpin chuckled softly, “Such a good boy, you even said please. Oh, how can I deny such a polite request?” He motioned him to lift his hips to get his underwear off, Qrow moved to take the skirt off as well, but was stopped by Ozpin, “No no, leave the skirt on, love.”   
Qrow nodded gently, laying his hips back on the bed whilst Ozpin moved to grab some lube.  
“You ready for more?” Ozpin asked, pouring lube on his fingers and spreading it around. Qrow nodded feverously, spreading his legs and letting the skirt flutter up to his hips. Oz smirked, moving to gently press one finger inside, as soon as he got one finger in completely, he gently curled it. Qrow scrunched up his nose at the feeling, but didn’t say anything so Oz continued. Ozpin gently started thrusting the finger into him, listening to his soft little pants. After a few moments of gently thrusting his finger, Oz gently pushed in a second beside it, taking this one slower than the first. He sat for a moment, letting Qrow get adjusted before spreading them apart slowly. Qrow gasped softly, adjusting his hips slightly. Oz knew the difference between a ‘stop’ gasp and a ‘gimme a sec’ gasp from Qrow, so he let him adjust, slowing his movements.  
After a sec, Qrow stopped moving and Ozpin continued to finger him. He kept slowly thrusting his fingers, spreading them apart occasionally. Ozpin soon pushed in a third finger, speeding up the pace slightly. Qrow moaned softly at the faster speed, spreading his legs more, inviting Ozpin to go even faster. The man chuckled, getting the hint and started thrusting his fingers even faster, curling them slightly.  
Soon getting bored with his task, Ozpin pulled out his fingers, resulting in a whine from Qrow, “shh, love.” Oz cooed softly, “I’m gonna give you more.”  
“Yes, please sir…” Qrow begged softly. Oz smiled, pulling his pants and boxers off only enough to free his cock. He poured lube in his hand and spread it on his cock, moaning at the temperature difference. After a second of stroking himself, Ozpin moved to push himself into Qrow, the other man moaning as he did so. After pushing himself in all the way, he paused to give Qrow a minute to adjust. Ozpin took this time to look at Qrow’s face. The man was flushed from ear to ear, eyes shut tight, his mouth open as he panted, drool falling down his chin. Ozpin smiled, completely smitten with the man under him. He leaned in to then press a kiss to Qrow’s temple, then cheek, then nose, then his lips. Qrow moaned softly as Oz kissed him, gently kissing back.   
Qrow soon started to gently move his hips, trying to signal to Ozpin that he was ready for more. Oz took the hint and slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Qrow moaned at the feeling, arching his back slightly. After a few more gentle thrusts, Ozpin gently grabbed the back of Qrow’s thighs and pushed his legs to his chest to get a better angle. Qrow moaned louder when he thrusted into him again, hitting a certain spot. Ozpin soon started thrusting harder and faster, knowing how his lover liked it.   
Eventually Qrow was left a puddle of moaning and unrecognisable words. Ozpin groaned, thrusting harder as Qrow gripped onto him and the sheets, “Oz- Sir- Daddy- Fuck!” Qrow moaned loudly, arching his back, “Oohh, god… I’m go-gonna-!” He cut off with a moan.  
Ozpin moaned as well, “Do it, baby.” He breathed in Qrow’s ear, “Fuck… Come for me, you little slut. Let me see it.” Ozpin kept whispering obscenities to Qrow, pulling back to watch as his lover came undone. Qrow came fast and hard onto his stomach, gripping onto Ozpin and the sheets. As his hole convulsed around Ozpin’s cock, the other man came as well, gripping onto Qrow’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises.   
They basked in the afterglow for a few moments, before Oz pulled out of him and moved to pull off the now ruined skirt. Qrow moaned as the other man had pulled out, he didn’t move very much due to his entire body feeling like limp noodles. Ozpin smiled, picking up the man bridal style, “Come on, love. Let’s take a bath.”   
Many people think Ozpin is an emotionless robot, he doesn’t talk out much, or seem to want to engage in conversation. Qrow would tell you you’re right, in most occasions. It’s only really when their alone that Ozpin lets himself be vocal, to show emotion, to let himself be vulnerable, and Qrow loves those moments. He loves his Ozpin, and Ozpin loves him.


End file.
